


You Saved Me. (I Saved You?)

by DeathDragons246



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Clint-centric, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clint, Hurt Tony, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Top Clint Barton, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: Tony was at a very low point in his life and no one knew. No one asked. Why would they? He had a great mask that he would wear eveytime he was actually around the others. Most of the time he just stayed in his, day and night, that is until Clint found the vents that Tony never even knew he had in the tower. The archer made him eat, sleep, spar with him, and go out into town with him. They had great adventures and always kept a closer eye on Tony when he found out that the male was suicidal. And really, how did they others not see this before?Also known as, Clint has enough of Tony avoiding the others and wants to be his reason to live.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed as he stared down at his lab table, hands threading through his hair and pulling his hair. The gun was taunting him and so was the alien-god- behind him. He already had enough to deal with and this wasn't helping!

"What do you want? Could you just leave already?!" He shouted, voice cracking from that being the first this he's spoke this week.

The god smiled, looming over the broken inventor, playing green mystical "videos" of Tony killing himself, some ways way more creative then others. 

"Stark, this is how you've been feeling lately?" Loki let out a laugh. "How...inviting. How wonderful! Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, stoned face-no heart-cold soul Tony has finally got a real weakness." The God clasped his hands together as he walked around Stark and grabbed the gun in the process. He chuckled and tossed it around in his hands. "Funny how such small things can lead to such tragedies. Isn't that right?"

Tony had curled in on himself because he didn't want to relive those memories. "Loki...please leave me alone. Please leave. Go torment Asgard, I just don't need this right now."

Loki smiled widely. "You should join me Tony. After all, the others wouldn't miss you. They would have a blast fighting you. Hell, they would kill you even if they didn't have to. You're worthless to them, just like you were to your father. You can't do anything but invent and hope you die in the last battlè. The one you love, you know it's a sin and that he will never love you back. He hates you after all, blames you for what happened." The small pat on Tony's back let him know Loki was trying to be on his side. "Anthony, your childhood was so much worse but you still feel the same as you did back then when you should feel better. If you come with me and help me we can rule the world together. You could be strong, you could have the one you oh so truly want!"

Tony let out a growl andept out of his chair. He was gonna get space from the God and himself. "I would rather you kill me, I would never EVER work with you." 

"As you wish Stark."

At that, a shot rang out and Tony saw the ground get closer as his world went black.

Loki dissapeared and Tony herd a shot of his name before he gave up fighting and let himself drift fully off into unconscious while hands grabbed at him and picked him up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, hey Tony. Keep breathing. Just, keep breathing damit!" Clint was quickly running to the medical wing, the other Avengers following him while trying to ask what had happened. "Fuckin Loki...just...Tony please breathe. You swore to me that you wouldn't go like this. You were doing so well and going so strong." Tears streamed down his face as his speed picked up. "In out in out, breathe."

He would take small glances down at the, bleeding through Clint's left hand, inventor to watch his chest move up and down slower...each breath getting shorter. The arc reactor was even flickering now. That was, not good at all the archer noted.

Once he got to the medical wing, the doctors swarmed Clint and put the inventor on a gurney and lead him away. Clint could hear them. He could here them hooking up of all the machines as he followed them. There was just one sound he didn't want to hear, the subtle flat lining 'bbbeeeeeeppp-'.

"Tony no, Tony! Tony please don't go, the team needs you! I...I need you." Clint yelled. He tried to get to the other male but Steve and Thor held him back, frowns very tightly set on their faces. 

"Clint, the doctors need their space to help him. Do you mind telling us what happened? Why you're the one who JARVIS called for instead of us?" Steve asked gently. "I know this is hard right now but we really need to know these answers, we could be able to protect Tony more and maybe find out why this happened. It could help him Clint."

The archer let out a small sigh as Natasha drug him toward the waiting room. She sat him down on one of the chairs, the others grabbing chairs and encircling Clint as the archer rest his forehead on the palm of his hands.

"It started after the first battle with Loki," Clint's tone was soft enough that the other Avengers had to lean in. "Tony had been more off to me then usual but I didn't really think anything of it because you guys hadn't said anything either. It was after a while that I got annoyed with it, found the vents, and snuck into his lab. I dound him, made him go get food and get some sleep. I told him that everday until I just had to walk in. He would nod at me and follow me to the kitchen or to his bedroom. We became good friends and he started to hang with us more. He made us all better equipment because of it."

Steve nodded. "Now...can you tell us what happened that lead Tony ending up here?" His voice was gentle, leading Clint know he didnt have to if he didn't want to.

Clint gave a small nod and nawed on his lip. "I was on my way to Tony's lab when I could hear him screaming at someone. I tried to get in, but the door was locked down so...I used the vents. I saw Loki, I tried to get in but he knew I was there. He trapped me in the vent." He took a deep breathe. "I couldn't alret you guys about what Loki was doing...he...Loki was."

"What did Loki do?" Natasha asked gently, squeezing the arches arm in a comforting way. She knew about Clint and Tony.

"He showed Tony these aweful 'videos' of him killings himself in multiple different ways. He kept telling him these aweful things. These aweful aweful things...Tony had curled into a ball and sobbed because of them. I called out to him, but I guess he didn't hear me. I fought and I kicked, I tried so hard!" A deep breath came from him. "Loki grabbed Tony's self defense gun and said more aweful things. He told Tony to join him. That was when Tony stood up and moved away from Loki...said how he would rather die...and then, Loki shot him in the neck and let me go. He had me watch, he knew that-"

A doctor coming out to stare at the remainders of the team ended Clints story. He had stood up and raced over, the doctor putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tony will be fine...but,"

The archer stiffened. "But?"


	3. Wishing

"He's gonna have to stay in here for a month, give or take." The doctor looked at the other avengers and pulled Clint away, lowering his voice. "Tony has more scars on his thighs, excessive amounts of pills in his stomach, and an toxic amount of alcohol in his system to add on to his new injury. If he manages to get anything else like this in his system that we don't perscribe or give to him...he will die."

Clint felt the breath get knocked out of him and he leaned back against the wall. "He promised me. He PROMISED me."  

The doctor sighed. "I know Clint."

"I need to see him." 

Clint didn't come out of the room for five days, he never moved from his unless it was to use the restroom. It was like he glued himself to the chair.

***

Tony felt like he was falling. He felt like was dying. Everyone was gone. Clint was gone. His hands. His eyes. His everything. Gone. 

Tony screamed and tried to look and feel for anything to hold onto but he couldn't. He was falling. Forever. And he couldn't stop.

"Petty Anthony Stark, you could of been so much more."  
***

Tony awoke with a gasp, the bright light burning his eyes but him refusing to close them. He slowly sat uo and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the archer who was staring at him in a bewildered shock.

"Tony?!" Clint reached and grabbed his hand. "Oh my god, holy shit. You're awake." He shifted and hugged the inventor gently. "Never do that again."

Tony let out mumbling noises, slightly pushing at Clint. 

Clint nodded and pulled back looking at him. "Does your throat hurt?" His eyes were filled with concern and worry.

Tony shook his head amd tried to talk but nothing came out. That's when the two realized...the inventor, the most talkitive one, could not utter a word. In any way.

Oh...shit.


End file.
